No Pants
by Evig Kyss
Summary: Jacy and Sophie have finally found the love of their lives; Jacy with Emmett and Sophie with Edward. What happens when one of them decides to go pantless for a day? One Shot!


We were all sitting in the living room just doing whatever. Me and Emmett were watching TV while Edward played piano and Jasper and Alice were playing chess. Nothing of any real interest was happening. That is until I heard Sophie running down the stairs. I say running because I could hear just how fast she was moving. A grin spread across my face.

She rounded the corner and my eyes widened. She wasn't wearing any pants. She was running around in her Fall Out Boy t-shirt and a pair of red polka-dotted underwear. She had a bright smile and her eyes glowed with excitement.

Everyone was looking at her at this point. She ran all the way to Edward, his face just as stunned as everyone else. I laughed despite my surprise. Knowing Sophie this was sure to be interesting.

"Hey Edward can I ask a favor?" she asked in a cute little kid voice as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

He looked at her warily. The look on his face was priceless. Emmett chuckled next to me, his rumbling laugh shaking the couch. I grabbed his hand and leaned against his shoulder. I stared at Edward waiting for him to say something.

"What's the favor?" his voice wavered slightly.

"It seems all my pants are dirty, is there any way I can borrow yours?"

He looked at her dumbfounded, his mouth falling open before he was able to come up with a response? "What about shorts?"

"Dirty."

"Sweats?"

"Dirty."

"I thought Alice had done laundry yesterday, how can they all be dirty?" he asked suspiciously, his eyebrows raising up into his hair.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Well you see I was taking my clothes to the laundry room and they kinda, sorta, accidently fell into a bathtub full of water."

"WHAT?" he asked. "All of them? How? The bathroom is on the opposite direction of the laundry room."

"I got lost." I could see the smile on playing on her lips. She was enjoying herself. I giggled while Emmett did another of his boisterous laughs. I could feel the vibrations through the couch.

"Should I even ask about that about that one skirt?" he asked. It was easy to see that he was desperate but he really didn't think there was any way he was going to get his way on this one. His expression was comical. He glared at me silently and then turned back to Sophie.

"You remember when Jacqueline and I burned all of Alice's Britney Spears' CDs? Well the skirt kinda fell into the fire by mistake." I laughed. It had definitely not been a mistake that we burned the skirt. She had purposely thrown it in with ferocity, mumbling over and over that skirts were sexist, except for school girl outfits. Sometimes that girl made no sense.

My thoughts were interrupted by a ferocious growl. "YOU BURNED MY CDS!?" Alice roared as she stood up, flipping the chess board so that all the pieces were thrown up into the air. Jasper caught them all before they could even hit the ground.

"No…." Sophie trailed of innocently. "I didn't say that. You must be hearing things."

She looked in between us, a scowl on her face and anger in her eyes. "You guys owe me new CDs." She turned and walked towards her sewing room that was located in the basement, right by Emmett's arcade room. Jasper following behind her after placing the chess pieces back in their places on the board.

I couldn't help smiling. Of course we had burned her CDs. Neither of us could stand Brittney Spears and Alice's clear idolization drove the two of us bonkers. I don't know what that girl sees in her.

"So…can I have your pants?" Sophie asked. I was amazed that Edward was still having this conversation with Sophie. Couldn't he just read her thoughts and decipher what her intentions were. Well, usually he could, unless she was blocking her thoughts somehow.

"No." he said.

Emmett grinned next to me and I looked up into his face. It was clear that he was enjoying himself. I was too, I just wished I knew what Sophie was up to.

"Fine." She said cheerfully. Cheerfully? Why was she darned happy? She sprinted back up the stairs at lightning speed. And before I could even blink she was back standing before Edward again. It took me a second to realize that her outfit had changed.

Over the top of her underwear now sat a pair of black boxers with hearts and fake kisses covering the entire surface of the material. Edward's eyes practically bulged out of his head as he took in the addition to her outfit. Were those his? Somehow I had always pegged him for a briefs kind of guy.

"Why are you wearing those?" he asked, his lips twitched slightly. His discomfort was obvious and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Because, if you won't give me your pants, I'll just wear a pair of your underwear." She said this with finality. We were supposed to go to the mall with Alice today. There was absolutely no way Edward would let her out of the house like that. I knew that Sophie had won.

"Fine." Edward gave up as he stood and removed his khaki pants, handing them to her. Sophie practically glowed with excitement. She grabbed the pants and slipped them on. She didn't even need to unbutton them to slide them up into place. She pulled out the waistband and it was obvious that they were much too big for her. Somehow I knew this is what she had wanted to happen.

"Oh, no they don't fit me. I guess we'll both just have to go without pants now. What a coincidence." She tossed the pants in the air and they handed on my lap. The laugh I had been holding back this whole time broke loose and I would have fallen to the floor if Emmett hadn't had his arm around me. Instead I fell over in his laugh, giggles shaking through me. I could feel Emmett laughing too, his bravado of laughter echoing around the room.

When I sat up I saw that Edward was gone. Sophie stood there laughing just as much as we were. "Nice one Sophie, that was pretty awesome!" I commended her, walking forward to give her a high five. We laughed a little while longer when we heard someone coming up the stairs.

"I just thought you might want to know that Edward is hiding behind the washing machine downstairs." Jasper said, humor in his voice. This confused me. Why would he hide behind the washing machine? What good would that do?

I voiced my confusion. "Why is he hiding behind the washing machine?" I reached for Emmett's hand. His cool hand against mine was comforting.

"Hmmm…let's see. Well he's not wearing pants….and the washer has clothes…and pants are a type of clothing…" She broke off mid-sentence when she realized the answer. "EDWARD!" she screamed as she disappeared. I sighed and turned to Emmett.

He was grinning. I looked around the room and smiled as an idea hit me. I wasn't sure if it was some of Sophie's boldness rubbing off on me or if I was just brilliant enough to come up with it on my own.

I smiled into his face and tried to put on a sexy expression. I knew I was failing miserably when I saw the smirk that was on his face. I blushed but ignored it as best as I could. The embarrassment taking hold as the dominant emotion. "Hey Em…" I said slowly. "I just realized there's a closet over there." I said pointing in the direction of the coat closet by the front door. I looked at my feet.

He apparently understood what I was insinuating. "Closet?" his face was amused as he snatched me up into his arms and sprinted through the door. I reached up and switched the light on so I could see around me.

"Uh-huh." He sing-songed as he turned the light off, submerging me in darkness. I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. It surprised me when I felt someone leaning over my shoulder. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see anything I turned to my left and immediately my mouth was busy, as he crushed his lips to mine. His hands caught in my hair and held my face to his. For whatever reason, the fact that I was completely blind only made the experience that much more enjoyable.

I didn't want to pull away but I knew I needed to get air. I took a step back and he stepped with me, releasing my mouth but refusing to let me put any distance between us. I gasped for air and I felt like I was hyperventilating. He laughed next to me, the bells in his voice reverberating off the walls.

His hands were firm on my back as he wrenched the hem of my shirt up and slowly snaked it over my head. I was thrilled by his boldness and the excitement flowed through me, removing any hint of embarrassment and replacing it with confidence. I dipped my head so he could have an easier time of removing the halter strap from the back of my neck. He kissed a line down my neck all the way to the curve of my breasts. Even though his lips were like ice, they left a trail of heat all along where they touched my skin.

I reached my arms back and undid the strap of my bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of me. His lips were on mine again and my hands intertwined in his hair, pulling him as close to me as was humanly possible. I lifted his shirt over his head with a little effort, man was he tall, and pressed my bare skin to his. He moaned with pleasure and we picked up where we left off.

I didn't know how long we were in the closet but I almost wished that it would never stop. I stood there, rubbing small circles into his back. He purred in my ear and my knees practically buckled beneath me. If I had a choice I would never leave this closet, but I knew that was impossible.

He reached down and pressed his lips to mine one last time before he reached down and picked our clothes up off the ground. The light was turned on long enough for us to get dressed and as soon as we were done he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me out of the closet and back to the couch. He laughed when he glanced at me.

"What?" Had I done something funny? I couldn't remember anything.

"You have total sex hair." He said, a grin spreading all across his face. I elbowed him in the side, giving myself a bruise I'm sure. His grin grew bigger and he looked at me with excitement in his eyes. "You know you liked it." He whispered in my ear. Chills ran up and down my spine but it had nothing to do with being cold.

I could hear arguing coming from the basement but I couldn't quite hear what was being said. I saw Emmett's eyes light up as an idea came to him. He turned to me. "Wait here." he said and he was gone in an instant.

He could be anywhere by now, I thought to myself. It was then I heard the sound coming from the second floor. I heard a ripping coming from up stairs and I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what was undergoing surgery on the second floor.

Not ten seconds later he was back on the couch next to me, leaning in to press a kiss to my forehead. "What…" I started to say but was distracted by Edward and Sophie returning from the basement.

Sophie danced, obviously pleased by the fact that she had been able to keep Edward from putting pants back on. She danced in a small circle and I cheered her on. "Go Sophie!" I yelled a little too loudly.

Emmett laughed and clapped his hands. Edward glared at the both of us and it was clear on his face that he didn't think this was funny. Not at all.

"Emmett, stop laughing. Whatever it is, is not that funny." He turned to Sophie. "You, go upstairs and put some clothes on." He turned towards me. 'And you, stop encouraging her. I have a hard enough time dealing with her without an audience."

I just smiled up at him, my confidence from earlier not completely dissipated. Sophie stuck her tongue out at him and danced away when he made a grab for her.

"Fine, stay in your underwear, I'm going to change!" he trudged up the stairs, halfheartedly hoping she would join him. He shouldn't hold his breath.

Sophie started laughing at me when she saw my appearance and I blushed slightly, leaning further into Emmett for support. He only laughed with her. I couldn't see my hair and I wasn't sure I wanted to if it was giving them this much entertainment. Suddenly a very angry Edward arrived at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes glowing with fury. So that was the tearing sound I had heard.

Emmett roared with laughter. "Guilty." He said, holding his hand up. Sophie high fived him. "Awesome!" she joined in.

"Emmett, so help me…" Edward trailed off, his hands making a ringing motion in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong with being without clothes? I personally think that my birthday suit is the best outfit I own and I wear it proudly!" Sophie did a little spin as if showing that she had absolutely no shame with walking around with nothing but underwear on.

"Yea, I mean I was naked in the closet." I threw in and then wished I had kept my mouth shut. I blushed uncontrollably and all six eyes locked on my face. Emmett grinned. "I know that." He said with a mischievous look.

"Unfortunately so did I." Edward sighed looking at his feet.

"Perve! Looking into my personal information like that!" I laughed so as to show him that I was kidding.

"Man I'm jealous of you Eddie-Boy."

I looked at Emmett. "Why are you jealous?" he only shook his head at me, signaling that he refused to fill me in. reluctantly I turned to Edward. I had always felt that Edward had never warmed up to me. I secretly wondered if he hated me, but I tried not to think about it around him. That would not have a good outcome. I realized I was thinking about it right now and I had a slight panic attack.

"Edward what is he thinking?" I asked, my voice quivering. _Please let him have heard nothing that I had just thought of._

Edward sighed. "Okay, 1: I do not hate you. I find it hard sometimes to deal with both you and Sophie when you egg her on, but I don't hate you. In fact our lives have never been as exciting as they have since you joined the family." I would have started crying if I wasn't so intent on hearing the other answer. "And 2: Emmett wishes he could read your thoughts and see you naked when ever you think about it..." he trailed off.

This confused me. I turned towards Emmett. "Really? You wish that?" I looked at him, confusion coloring my tone.

"Maybe…" he said, singing it softly. He looked into my eyes and I almost lost my train of thought. _Almost._

"But why? You could just ask if that's what you want." I said slowly, making sure to enunciate every word.

Emmett's smirk caught me off guard. "Oh really…" he crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to me.

"NOOO!" Edward screamed as he ran up the stairs and I heard his bedroom door close.

"Edward, wait for me. I'll keep my pants on I swear!" Sophie yelled as she followed him up the flight of stairs.

I looked back to Emmett who's smirk was now smug as he stared me down. "So I can just ask huh?" he waited for me to nod before he continued. "Prove it!"

The anger soared in my veins as I realized the challenge. He made a signal for me to proceed and it was obvious that the gauntlet had been thrown down. I crossed my arms and laughed at the fact that we were standing in exactly the same position but my laugh was cut short when I realized I would have to deal with the consequences later.

"Fine I'll prove it!" I looked up at the ceiling. "Edward stay out of our minds!"

Sophie's answer came down the stairwell. "I've got that covered." A smug tone in her voice.

I turned to Emmett. My earlier confidence was returning and I couldn't help but smile evilly. "So, do you want to do this in the bedroom, or right here?" I trailed off suggestively. I half hoped he would say bedroom because there was less of a chance that anyone would walk in on us, but the risk was a major turn on. I waited as he considered it.

He looked me in the eye and gave me one of his heart stopping smiles. "Right here, right now!"

I smiled. "Okay." I slowly pulled off my clothes, one at a time. No matter how much confidence I had I still couldn't look him in the eye as I continued. My hands shook as I reached for my jeans button and I saw his hands rest on top of mine, halting me.

I looked up into his eyes and the only thing I could think about was how much I loved him. "How's this for proving it?" It was barely a whisper but I knew he would hear me.

The smile he sent me made me unsteady and I lost my balance. He had me cradled in his arms and he picked me up bridal style, never looking away from my eyes. "Perfect." He whispered back. He lightly touched his lips to mine and lay my on the couch. He hovered over me so that I couldn't feel his body weight but every inch of cool skin was rested against mine.

His hands moved to finish where mine had left off….


End file.
